The objective of this component of the program project (Project 1-Core Unit) is to facilitate the development of Mab medications for treatment of (+)METH abuse. To accomplish this, the core unit will provide the leadership and scientific direction of the entire program project, as well as vital supply and support services. The first specific aim is to generate pharmaceutical grade anti(+)METH monoclonal antibodies for use by all components of the program project. The second aim is to provide essential analytical support services for all of the components of the program project. This will be accomplished using the resources of an advanced immunochemistry laboratory and LC/MS/MS facility. These facilities will also be used to determine the in vitro and in vivo pharmacological and pharmacokinetic properties of antibody-based medications (from bioreactors and plants). The third aim is to determine the pharmacokinetic mechanisms for antibody-drug interactions in rats. Baseline pharmacokinetic characteristics of antibody and drug interactions in rats. Baseline pharmacokinetic characteristics of antibody and drug interactions will be determined. Investigators in the core unit will also study the pharmacokinetic mechanisms that underlie anti- (+)METH Mab reduction or reversal of (+)METH effects in studies from other components. The final aim is provide administrative support services, and an integrated approach to data collection and analysis across projects. This administrative core will consist of the Program Director, a Program Coordinator and a Program Administrator. This administrative core will consist of the Program Director, a Program Coordinator and a Program Administrator. This team will be used to facilitate interactions between components and enhance the synergy of the research program. To accomplish the overall goals of the program project, the core unit will also lead an integrated program of data collection and organization with participation of investigators from all projects. In this way, unifying pharmacological and pharmacokinetic/pharmacodynamic models can be constructed to develop most successful therapeutic strategies for anti- (+)METH medications.